


Pleasured Distractions

by lmm318



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Martell, King's Landing, Oral Sex, Red Viper, Sex, Sexual Content, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm318/pseuds/lmm318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion with her beloved Oberyn allows a homesick Ellaria Sand to forget the growing tension in King's Landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasured Distractions

They had only been in King’s Landing for a little over a week, but she was already missing home. Oberyn, the prince of Dorne and his paramour laid quietly on the silk and sumptuous bedding that they had been provided as they contemplated his next move. Truth be told, Oberyn was in the capital solely to enact revenge on those who murdered his sister; however, there were quiet moments such as these when he allowed himself to escape his duties and focus completely on the love of his life.

“Come here, lover” Ellaria directed as Oberyn started to move closer to her on the bed. He loved everything about the woman – her dark hair that fell in tangles to the middle of her back; her inquisitiveness; her ability to eat a blood orange with dignity while he fondled her between her thighs. They were never a match socially – she a bastard daughter of a lord and he the brother of Prince Doran – yet they always were a perfect match physically. And to Oberyn Martell, that was all that mattered.

Ellaria laid back on the plush pillows as Oberyn sighed and moved on top of her. She could feel his pulsating hardness and knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was in her own personal utopia, moaning and sighing as her lover lived up to his reputation as the most passionate of Dornishmen. 

“Do you enjoy this visit to King’s Landing?” Oberyn asked Ellaria as he straddled her. 

“This place is far from home and unwelcoming to those such as us” his paramour answered quietly. 

Oberyn knew that she was right; King’s Landing was no place for the Dornish. 

“Then I shall have to excite you and make you more comfortable with our current predicament” Oberyn remarked with a sly grin. Ellaria sat upright as Oberyn slipped his tongue into her mouth and the two kissed hungrily.

Glancing out the window, Ellaria noticed that the sun had begun to set. As she contemplated another night in her paramour’s arms, a familiar wetness began to fill her with longing. Oberyn smiled seductively, as if reading her thoughts. Pushing her backward onto the bed, the prince of Dorne let out a laugh as he cupped her breasts in his hands. Ellaria loved the feel of his rough hands against her nipples – he was always the perfect combination of playfulness and strength. 

“This night is not so hot as those back home” Oberyn remarked as he slowly gazed over her body. With that Ellaria grasped his manhood in her hands and began to stroke and massage Oberyn’s most treasured parts. His heavy breathing betrayed his wanting as Ellaria took delight in his satisfaction. Yet suddenly overcome with longing, Oberyn took his paramour in his arms and threw her onto her back. Ellaria moaned as Oberyn moved down her torso to her exposed parts and began to lick and suck on the soft flesh between her legs.

“Oh lover, don’t stop. Don’t stop! Yes, Oberyn, yes!” she cried as her prince led her to climax. Oberyn finished his work with a satisfied grin. 

“I would enjoy your taste all night if you could stand it” Oberyn replied with a laugh.

There had been countless years together and four daughters born of the two of them, but Ellaria always felt weak and mesmerized when confronted with Oberyn’s passion. This time in King’s Landing was no different. As Oberyn moved to enter her, she was filled with the ecstasy that she had felt so many times before. Her lovers in the past had made her happy, but only Oberyn completely filled her and satisfied her in ways that she would have never imagined. As he began to thrust into her she was transported back to Sunspear, to the Water Gardens, to all of those hot and sensual places that had been the scene of their coupling in happier times. For a moment she allowed herself to forget Tywin Lannister; the death of that spoiled and terrible King Joffrey; she even allowed herself to forget Oberyn’s beloved sister Elia, his fixation since they had arrived in the capital city. Oberyn would have his revenge on Elia's killers; she was certain of that. But for now, for these brief and much needed moments, she would only be preoccupied with her own pleasure.


End file.
